mirandasingsthestarfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda's Christmases
WORST CHRISTMAS EVER!!!!! - Pub. December 27th 2012 So i'm really upset, still, with my Mom and my Uncle, so I snuck into the living room and stole all my Christmas presents. And i'm not even gonna open them infront of them, i'm gonna hide. That'll teach them. ''-Miranda, Christmas Morning 2012'' LIST OF PRESENTS - A * MEANS MIRANDA LIKED IT * A 'Ready 2 Learn' animal spoon craft kit * A pack of Original flavor 'Jolly Ranchers' * Children's book 'Suppertime For Frieda Fuzzypaws' * *A bronze cat tree decoration wearing a metallic blue dress * A pack of hair grips * *A £20 giftcard (shop unknown) * A packet of fruit Skittles * A 'diaper' but presumably either pads or tampons * *Macaroni and cheese band aids * Holly hair clips (christmas related) * Bow hair clips * *Red lipstick (x2) HORRIBLE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS HAUL - Pub. December 26th 2013 So once again, my Mom, my Uncle and my Dad didn't get me anything for my birthday, which means I get only combined presents for Christmas and my birthday. So to teach them a lesson, I came out to Christmas early, before they even woked up, and I'm gonna open all the presents. Maybe that'll teach them for next time. ''-Miranda, Christmas Morning 2013'' LIST OF PRESENTS - A * MEANS MIRANDA LIKED IT * A magic writer (or red yellow thing that teaches you how to write) * Red sweatpants (deemed unusable as 'Haters Back Off' was not written on the butt) * A red scarf * A white mug with solid red lips * A cuddly rat designed for dogs * *An Ariana Grande magazine * *Gripe Water * *Period Pads * Neon hair extensions * *Sellotape * *A striped candy stick * Strawberry Jell-o * Butt-Paste * *Plain white underwear (men's) * *A golden cat broach DISCLAIMER: MIRANDA GOT SOME WEIRD ROUND RED THING BUT I HAD NO IDEA WHAT IT WAS WORST CHRISTMAS EVER! - Pub. December 29th 2014 My parents said I couldn't open presents till 8am, so I got up really early, right when the sun came up, and I'm gonna open them right now. ''-Miranda, Christmas Morning 2014'' LIST OF PRESENTS - A * MEANS MIRANDA LIKED IT * Magic Grow Dinasours (or drugs) AWAY TO FANS * A rainbow bracelet made of wool * A magic wand * A mug with her face on it * Grace's Guide: The art of pretending to be a grown up * *Crafting with cat hair * Hot Chocolate (milk) * Jelly Belly Bean Boozled CHRISTMAS PRESENT FAIL - December 26th 2015 Ok so obviously yesterday was Christmas, and, so I'm really ticked off about how the past years my Mom and my Uncle have been giving me terrible presents, and this year, I had faith restored in humanity, and I thought of course, they will give me what I want, and I have faith in my Mom, my Uncle, and Jesus Christ, that I would get what I actually asked for this year. But unfortunately, the day before Christmas, on Christmas eve, my Uncle put my Chia pet that I had been growing in the BACKYARD. Blatant disrespect to me! He said it was getting too many juices on the floor! So I said I'm not gonna open presents with you on Christmas. I'm gonna open it the next day! How'd you feel about that? ''-Miranda, Boxing Day 2015'' LIST OF PRESENTS - A * MEANS MIRANDA LIKED IT *A strap on tail (or unicorn horn) *A pack of German sausages (x2) *o.b (most likely tampons) *Q-Tips ***A coloring board with felts *Colgate toothpaste ***A chocolate Ice Cream (or cupcake) *A board of cat pictures (going to be turned into sweaters) WORST CHRISTMAS AND BIRTHDAY EVER! - Pub. December 27th 2016 Every freaking year, my birthday is December 24th, and Christmas is December 25th. Every year I say DO NOT give me combined presents! And every year, my Uncle and my freaking Mom give me combined freaking presents. So this year, I didn't even come down on Christmas morning, I came down Christmas afternoon. And I only opened two presents! And they were not what I wanted : A Hoverboard, which I got last freaking year and I didn't want it this year, and CRAYONS! So I said that's it, I'm not opening the rest infront of you, you don't deserve it. So now it's the day after Christmas, and I'm gonna open them now. ''-Miranda, Boxing Day 2016'' LIST OF PRESENTS - A * MEANS MIRANDA LIKED IT * Hoverboard (opened Christmas afternoon) * Crayons (opened Christmas afternoon) DISCLAIMER: THE REST WERE OPENED ON THE 26TH DECEMBER * Make-up remover wipes * *Disney princess Band Aids * Period Pads * Benefiber * *A cat wand (or a bunch of balls on a string on a stick) * A male barbie doll wearing nothing but 1/2 lengths * The complete series of Seinfeld AWAY TO FANS * ''Me and I.C. ''by Owen Trent LINKS HERE 2012 - WORST CHRISTMAS EVER!!!!! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYSPbKYSl_0 2013 - HORRIBLE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS HAUL - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqf2CR9vYfA 2014 - WORST CHRISTMAS EVER! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=me1axJXzVt0 2015 - CHRISTMAS PRESENT FAIL - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYX1G4dDwtk 2016 - WORST CHRISTMAS AND BIRTHDAY EVER! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGZQ0mXU8qk